Katara
by Macora prime
Summary: A girl named Katara was abandoned in the jungle and raised by a family of Gorillas.But is rejected by the leader. Soon she meets a young boy named Aang and must decide as what life she wants
1. two worlds

We open in the dark night of the jungle as the sounds of animals were heard through these timeless forests. We move through the plant life of the southern jungle. Suddenly the load roars of a storm was head as the flash of the lighting takes us out to sea where a mother with tanned skin and black hair with her newborn doughtier as her husband lowers them safely down. Yet the the rope lower broke and the man fell back. The boat fell the rest of the way down and hit the surface of the women becomes worried that something bad may have happened to him. But the man then jumped off the burning ship as it begins to sink into the bottomless sea. The man rose to the surface and swam all the way toward the life boat and climbs on board the small life boat as his love one help pull him out the waters. They then hug each other relived that they were both safe as the singing of Phil Colin's begins.

**_Put your faith in what you most believe in._**

**_Two worlds, one Family._**

**_Trust your heart, let fate decide. _**

**_To guide_****_these__ lives we see._**

The man then looks down at his new born child who smiles and coos at the sight of her father. Suddenly they hear lighting in the far distance. The parents eyes look out to see a land covered with jungle as the lighting strikes down on the land. The couples head toward the the land as the rest of their ship sinks into the water.

**In this paradise untouched by man**

**in this world blessed by love.**

**A simple life, they live in peace.**

A family of Gorillas settle above the trees as the black alfa male sites with his mate and child as well.

**Softly treaded sand below your feet now.**

**Two world, on family. **

**Trust your heart, let fate decide.**

**To guide these lives we see.**

The tanned skinned man and his family washed ashore along with parts of the ship. The family moves through the jungle as the man slashed large plant life out of the way. As they continued the young doughtier giggles and reaches out to the right. Her parents turned to the direction to see a large tree out on a small island. The father then rubs his hand on his doughtier's head messing her slow growing hair.

**Beneath the shelter of the trees.**

**Only love can enter here.**

**A simple life, they live in peace.**

The alfa male smiles as he sees his small son pound his chest run toward his father and climbs all over his father. He then jumps off his father and scurries toward his mother who grabs him and nuzzles his small noise before throwing up in the air. Yet the baby girl falls in his place an is caught by her mother.

**Raise your head up, lift high the load.**

**Takes strength from those who need you..**

**Build high the walls.**

**build strong the beams.**

**A new life is waiting but dangers no strange appear.**

The man and his family take the what remains of the once sailing ship. They climb up the trunk of the mighty tree and begin to build a shelter. The man struggled to lift a large piece of wood. His beloved wife then came to his side and help him lift it. The two lift up a wooden wall and by the time of the dark skies the shelter was complete. But it was but no protection against the most known and feared threat in the jungle. As the gorillas sleep the young infant ape followed a frog getting far from his parents. but in the shadows was the villainess of the jungle, Zira a brown furred lioness. The one who brought fear to the jungle and is called the queen of the jungle. The villainess hears the small gorilla moves toward the source ready to sink her jaws into the small neck. The baby Gorilla keeps on following the small green amphibian unaware the mor time her follows the more danger increases. Zira pick up speed getting closer to her prey. The infants life would now be sort lived. for he ran right into the lioness herself. The feline killer roared loudly alerting the other Gorillas. The infents parents ran toward the source to save their baby. Their child ran back to them as the lioness chased after him. Before the young gorilla ever got a chance to escape the lioness grabbed in he sharp jaws as he let out a scream of pain feeling the sharp jaws sink in his small body. The Alfa male heard the scream stopped with a shock look on his face. He stop his mate and looked away hearing the last sounds of their child. The female ape became devastated having to lose her son. She began to cry as her mate comfort her.

**No word describe a mothers tears.**

**No words can heal a broken heart. **

The next day the gorillas moved on knowing the sight was too dangerous with the lioness hunting where they lived. The alfa male looked up at his mate moaning over the loss of he beloved son. But all of a sudden she hears a baby's cry.

The dream is gone but wheres theres hope.

**Somewhere some one is calling for you.**

**Two worlds, one family.**

**Trust you Heart let fate decide.**

**To guide these lives we see.**

The female raced through the jungle past the water fall, through the baboons territory until she reach the tree hearing the cries of an infant. As the song ends the brown furred gorilla ran across the bridge and climbed up the tree. Once on the deck she walked toward the door slowly having to never see a wooden cave. When she pushed the door open inside looked like someone or something had attacked. The mother ape walked in slowly seeing things that she never have. scrolls laying on the floor and a sword like Weapon was laying on the ground. She looked all over till something caught her eye. A sheet hanging from two ropes with a tanned skinned arm hanging down. She then saw a body of a man laying on the ground with bloody claw marks on his body. There were bloody tracks on the ground reviling it to be a lions paw print. The female gorilla back away knowing who did this. Suddenly a baby's cry broke the silence. The mother turned to a crib like object. Kala slowly walked toward it curious as to what was making the noise. She looked inside to see something moving but was covered by Blue sheet. The gorilla reached down and removed the sheet to see a strange creature with tanned skin and bark brown heir. The Infant stopped crying seeing the She-Gorilla. The apes gave a curious look seeing a strange naked creature. The baby girl then giggled and reached for the female thinking she was her mother. The female reached down and grabbed the infant carefully and took her out of the crib. The female sniffed the baby curiously as the baby put he small hands on her face then in her then up her nose. The female moved her head back as the infant then touch her large hand. The female then smiled. She cradled the baby in her arms. The baby girl yawned and snuggled into the gorilla's soft warm fur.

The mother gorilla's heart was mended having to hold a child once again. The female knew she couldn't leave the baby alone. For without her she would die along with her parents. The female then ran out side still holding the baby. She climbed down the tree and crossed the bridge back into the jungle.

But unaware that in the cover of the plants Zira was watching he glaring having to saw the baby girl. The lioness would finish her hunt and kill the infant at any chance she would be given.

(I hoped you enjoyed and I look forward to you reviews)(this story will be between Tarzan and Pocahontas)


	2. You'll be in my heart

(I have but no owner ship of Tarzan and the Last Airbender. I' also going to use some scenes from other movies and character who fit the part the most)

Far into the jungle the family of gorillas move through the jungle searching for a place to rest or if luck was on their side a place to live free from Zira. The leader was concern of his mates absence. She was far from his protection. He thought how she felt after they lost their only son.

"Mother look!" cried a small gorilla infant belonging to one of the females behind the Alfa "look over there."

The all the gorilla's even the leader turned to where the young pointed and saw the leaders mate had returned.

"Kala" one of the females as all the other family member ran toward them.

The Alfa sighed in relief that no harm came to his loved one.

"Are you alright dear?" one asked Kala as all the gorilla's surrounded her.

"I'm fine" she answered "I was just... side tracked."

Kala showed the others the tanned baby as she awoke from lack of heat from her new mothers fur. The other gorilla's gasped seeing the strange hairless child. "Well isn't that uh...well...so" said one pondering of

what to say.

One of the younglings came for a closer look at the child.

"Its freaky looking" she said.

"Toph!" yelled one of females.

"Well it is" said Toph "I mean are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am" Answered Kala.

"Well, what are you going to call it? the young ape asked again.

I'm going to call her...Katara" answered Kala looking down at her new doughtier. Just then the alfa approached the Crowd and once he saw the tanned skinned Child he had a surprised look having to seen its kind once before.

"She's not so bad once you get used to her" said Toph holding Katara. Once Kerchek came up to see the child himself Toph quickly set the baby back in Kala's big warm arms.

"Kala's her mother now" she said quickly as she moved away.

The strong black leader sniffed the baby as she smiled and giggled. Yet he only gave a stern look.

"Where did you find it?" he asked Kala.

"Over the mountain beyond the river in the great tree" explained Kala.

"Was there any others?" asked the Alfa.

"No" answered Kala "there were no others""Zira killed her family."

"Zira" cried at the sound of the murderous jungle queen "She'll follow us because of this thing!""You must take her back.

Kala was shocked to hear Kerchek say those words. As much as she would obey her mate she doesn't want to leave Katara to be killed by the lioness like her son.

"She's only an infant Kerchek" explained Kala "She'll die."

Kerchek then said "If the jungle wants her then..."

"I want her" Kala said cutting him off.

"Kala She's a threat" Said Kerchek "Think of the Tribe""they have no idea of the danger you have brought."

"Dose this look like a danger to you?!" yelled Kala showing Katara to him.

The black furred Gorilla broke. He roared violently sending shivers down every other Gorilla spine and pounded his chest as he tried to attack Katara. Kala moved her doughtier away as kerchek slammed his fists on the ground as Katara began to cry. He breath heavily looking at Kala who glared back at him. Kerchek finally gave in knowing he could not compete against her stubbornness and said "You may keep her."

"Thank you" she said still holding her crying baby "Kerchek she'll be a great doughtier."

"I said you can keep her" said Kerchek "but she's not part of our family."

Kala frowned as Kerchek walked away and the others followed him pondering her. Kala looked down at Katara who was still crying. As much as she was happy keeping her new doughtier she felt sad that the one she loved saw their new doughtier as an out cast. Kala climbed into a tree above the others still hearing her baby cry. Kala gathered a nest of leaves. She first sat down cradling her doughtier and began to sing Katara a lullaby.

**_Come stop your crying, It will be alright._**

**Just take my hand hold it tight.**

Kala put her fist finger on Katara's small palm as she began to hear her new mothers beautiful voice.

**I will protect you from all around you.**

**I will be here don't you cry**.

Katara began to calm down and fade into her dreams

**For one so small, you seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us can't be broken.**

**I will be here don't you cry.**

Once Katara was fast asleep many of the the other younglings began to fall asleep hearing Kala's singing.

**Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes you'll be in my heat**

**From this day on, now and forever more.**

Kala laid beside her child and tucked her under her big warm arm as the baby snuggled to her side for warmth.

**You'll be in my heart.**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be here in heart.**

**Always.**

As Kala continued to sing her lullaby the other gorilla join in singing to their children.

**Don't listen to him, cause what does he know?**

**{others} love is all that we know.**

**We need each other, to have to hold.**

**They'll see in time.**

**{Others} In this paradise**

**I know.**

**{others} we are family.**

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong.**

**{Others} we shall watch our love grow.**

**I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on**

**The'll see in time**

**We'll show them together cause**

**You'll be in my heart**

**{others} you'll be in my heart**

**Yes you'll be in my heat**

**{others} now and forever.**

**From this day on, now and forever more.**

**{others} forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart**

**{others} you'll be in my heart.**

**no matter what they say**

**{others} now and for always.**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

**Always**

As the song ended the family of gorilla's were sleepy in peace. Kala looked left to see her adopted doughtier sleeping cuddled into her brown fur. She then whispered into Katara's small ears.

"Always."


	3. The stampede

A few years went by after Kala found and adopted Katara as her new daughter after losing her son to Zira the lioness. As the sun began to rise and its light began to shine through the jungle and Three white flowers opened to their true form. Kala awoke and turned to where Katara slept. But she wasn't there.

"Katara, Katara?" Kala began to panic as she rip apart her nest of leaves to find her. But little did she know that a tanned skin girl five years of age with long black hair wearing a two piece brown loin cloth over her chest and around her waist hanging from the vines was behind her.

But little did she know that a tanned skin girl five years of age with long black hair wearing a two piece brown loin cloth over her chest and around her waist hanging from the vines was behind her. The girl then took a deep breath and made a sound that resembled an Elephant. Kala jumped hearing the load noise and turned fast to see Katara behind her

"You scared me Katara" Said Kala giggling a bit.

"I sure did" said Katara laughing as she jumped into her mothers arms.

"Can't you Imitate any quieter animals?" asked Kala

"Aw mom" said the girl "There no fun""wanna see me do a leopard?"

Katara leaped into the pile of leaves growling and clawing like a leopard. Kala then grabbed her.

"Why don't you make up a sound of your own?" asked Kala.

Katara then jumped out of the nest moving on four legs like the gorilla's who raised her making all sorts of noises. The roar of a lion, the grunt of an ape and the moaning of a rhino.

The girl past three mothers picking from their children's fur. But the three youngling started to follower her making the same sound as the one who they were following.

Katara kept on till she bumped into a big lack furred arm. Katara moved her hair from that flipped onto her face to see the leader an her father who had but little love for her Kerchek who stared down at her glaring angrily to see her. By that time the other younglings caught up to her but once they saw Kerchek they stopped and ran back to their mothers.

"Opps" said the girl as her gorilla father continuing to glare at the wild girl.

Katara backed away but out of nowhere her one and only friend came up to fast and held her like she was hugging her.

"Oh Katara there you are!" she said in a way that she was looking for her "Me and Kala where so worried about you" Saying it in a crying pitch "Oh thank you Kerchek, You are a great leader."

Kerchek just rolled his eyes.

"Run" Toph whispered as she took off letting Katara fall to the ground. The Girl quickly got up and followed her friend. Toph then grabbed Katara from behind a tree.

"Are you crazy?" asked Toph.

"What?" asked Katara.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Toph "If you want Kerchek to like you stay away from him."

"I know" said Katara.

"Hey Toph" yelled a young male gorilla no too far from the two girls "you coming or what?"

"Last one theres a dung beetle" anther said as the to headed in the western direction.

"Yeah and the first ones going to eat it" Toph yelled back.

"Hey Toph can I come?" Katara asked.

"Uhh... sure if you can keep up" answered Toph as she ran in the same direction of the two young males.

Katara face turned to an angered look having enough of being left out. She then ran after the three others. Far to where the water falls the elephants are seen standing in the water below while the two males are seen sitting on a rock ledge as they indulge themselves Till finally Toph arrived sliding down the hill.

"Toph what took you?" one asked.

"Just had to deal take care of a..."

But Suddenly She was knocked forward by the jungle girl she called a friend.

"Hey you guys" she greeted.

"Toph" the other complained "please tell us you didn't bring your heirless friend?"

"Well Toph said I could if I can keep up" explained Katara.

Toph giggled nerviously as the two males glared at her.

"I'll handle this" she whispered as she moved toward her friend.

"Um Katara?" she asked "We have a little problem."

"What is it?" asked Katara curious as to what it was.

"Well look" Explain Toph as she and Katara " you know That I like to hang out with you but the boys need some convincing."

"What kind of convincing?" the girl asked again.

"Well you uh...gotta.." Toph tried to come up with something. She then pulled a hair from her head and got an idea "You gotta get a hair."

"A hair?" asked Katara thinking it was an easy task "Thats it?"

"Yeah, a hair" answered Toph.

She then heard the call of the elephants below.

"An elephant hair?"

Katara was frighten that she said that. getting an hair from one of the most giant and mighty animals in the jungle.

"Trust me Katara" said Toph "Its not worth it, just go home, I'll be leaving soon anyway."

Katara walked back toward the jungle. But Toph stopped half way thinking she was Successful as she turned to the two males.

"See" she said "took care of i..."

But Sadly for her Katara ran toward the edge eager to prove herself.

"KATARA!" yelled Toph as she saw the girl jump off the edge "NO!"

Katara fell a long ways before she dived right through the water. She swam up the surface for air. Once there she waved up to the three other Gorillas.

The three above waved back at her yet in a more worried look. Katara then swam toward the elephans as Toph began to freak.

"Katara wait!" she warned but Katara kept on swimming "No stop, I just made it up!"

Meanwhile below as the gorilla girl swam toward the herd of the mighty elephants a young age elephant fears to enter the water.

"Tantor come on in honey" called a large female.

"Momma" the cowardly youngling said "This water looks questionable."

"Its fine sweetie" she responded.

As Tantor dipped his foot in the water thinking that there was bacteria lurking in the water. But then she saw Katara swimming toward the herd.

"PIRANHA!" he screamed as he ran toward the others "Its swimming toward you!"

"Tantor Mommies talking right now" his mother said not believing what her sons is saying.

"But I really see a piranha" explained Tantor.

"Tantor" she said "There are no Piranhas in africa."

"No don't tell him that" said another stepping into the discussion "Of course there are in Africa."

As the adults talked Tantor sees Katara behind one of the adults jumping up from the to grab a hair from his tail.

"Look out, Look out!" Tantor warned "ITS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Tantor for the last time there are no Piranhas..."

Suddenly one of the males screamed as he felt something grab onto his tail.

"Something bitting my tail!" he cried as he ran around with Katara hanging onto his tail. Katara then let go and fell into the water.

The elephants in the mean time were nervous as their eyes were set on the water fearing from whatever attacked them would return. There were then the sounds of Air bubbles. The elephants turned to it and saw Katara come up for air as her mouth resembled a piranha itself.

"PIRANHA! they all screamed as they were panicking running all over the place. Katara swam under to ovoid being stomped on.

Toph and the other two males watched from a path.

"Uh oh" said Toph as she felt the Elephants run toward them.

"We're dead!" the males screamed as the three began to run away. As one closed in on Toph she moved to a left into small cave as the elephents pasted by.

Once they past Toph peak out of the cave to see them head toward the termites mountains mountains to where the family feasted.

Back with the family as they dined on termites they then heard the screams of the two males. They all turned to see the two run out of the bushes screaming we didn't do it. Underneath them the felt the ground shake like an earthquake and heard the calls of the elephants. The elephants burst out of the bushes leaving a trail of destroyed jungle behind them. The Gorillas quickly ran for their lives climbing up some of the trees where they could be safe as the the termite mountains were trampled on by the giant feet of the elephants turning them to grabble. Kerchek guided the others to the trees tops. He then heard a young one in the middle of the stampede. He quickly rushed avoiding every elephant on the way. Just as the small Gorilla came close to being crushed he was grabbed by Kerchek. The Alfa male moved to the side as the elephant stampede past. Kerchek then returned the child to its mother an looked at the direction the elephants went and the destruction they left. What could have caused this?

Back at the water fall Tantor ran back to land and then saw Katara pulling herself out of the water. He freaked

"A piranha that can walked?! he screamed.

"I'm not a piranha" explained Katara "I'm an ape."

"Your a strange ape" said Tantor having never to see a whit ape with fur on her head.

"Katara!" cried Toph as she ran up to her "You nearly gave me a heart attack.""You happy?"

"Yep" answered Katara showing her the hair she pulled from the elephent.

"I don't believe it" said Toph surprised that Katara got the hair.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Tantor.

"Yep" Katara answered.

"I have plenty on my tail" explained Tantor showing the two his tail. The two then laughed till they heard familiar voices call their names.

"Katara, Toph!"


	4. Kala and Katara

(heres the next chapter andI'm sorry if its not great, Tarzan is owned by Disney and Edger rice Burroughs, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodean)

As the night sky began in the jungle. She looked down at her reflection. She looked nothing like her family No fur covered her entire body. The girl thought back to what Kerchek said how she would never belong in the family, how she was nothing but a burden. Taking no more of looking at the strange thing staring back at her she hit the water hoping it would go away. Mud then hit her face tears then bean emerged from her eyes.

"Katara?" said a familiar voice.

Katara turned to see Kala standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why am I different?" asked Katara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kala as she came up and wiped away the mud from her daughters face.

"Kerchek said I'm not part of the family" explained Katara weeping a bit.

"He's wrong Katara" said Kala.

"But its true" said Katara.

"Well you know what I see?" asked Kala.

"what?" asked Katara curious as to what her mother.

"Well" began Kala "I see two eyes, a nose""and what else."

"Two hands?" asked Katara showing them to her mother

"Thats right" answered Kala putting her hands on her daughters. "but theres one more thing."

Kala took Katara in her and pressed her ear against her chest.

"What do you hear?" asked Kala.

"Your heart" answered Katara.

"And what do you feel?" asked Kala putting her Katara's hand on her chest.

"My heart" answered Katara.

"See?" asked Kala "We're not as different as you think."

"But why does Kerchek say I'm..."

"Never mind what Kerchek said" said Kala "He just doesn't see that."

"I'll make him see it" promised Katara "I promise I'll be the best member of this family."

"I know you will" said Kala as Katara then hugged her tightly.

As the night continued Kala and Katara returned to the family. She set Katara who was fasts asleep in a pile of leaves she had gathered.

Kerchek was watching from a distance as Kala settle along with her daughter. He stared in a stern look for he knew what danger that would soon come with Katara staying with the family.


	5. Zira

(Here's chapter 5 and I'm sorry if its not good)

The next day the family moved on to another place. Katara Toph and many other young raced and laughed. They past the alfa himself who only gave a stern look at the jungle girl who was in the lead. Katara acted more of a leader every day. more and more of the younger gorillas tend to look up to her. Kerchek thought to himself Katara was a threat to the family, for he knew her very kind, he knew what they were capable of. He felt it would be better for Kala if Katara stayed by her side so she wouldn't cause any more dangers. He would not risk another.

The family settled in some trees as Kerchek went up to Kala.

"Kala we must talk" explained Kerchek.

"What is it Kerchek?" asked Kala.

"Its about what happened yesterday" explained Kerchek "our family was in danger from what Katara caused."

"Shes just a child Kerchek" explained Kala.

"I know of her kind Kala" explain Kerchek "She's not what you think she is""she is to stay with you away from the rest of the tribe."

Kala sighed "I understand."

A few days later Kala was visiting with the other gorillas till suddenly she heard a familiar cry aand something dropped from the tree. It was Katara.

"hey mom" said Katara.

"Hello dear" responded Kala"How are you doing."

"I'm board" she answered "I wish there was something to do..."

All of a sudden Toph pounced on her as the two tackled each other but like always Toph wins.

"You busy Katara?" she asked.

"No, why?" asked Katara grinning.

"Wanna go to the river?" asked Toph.

"Mom can me and Toph go to the river?" asked Katara.

"Okay" answered Kala "but don't cross to the other side."

"Its okay aunt Kala" said Toph "We wouldn't break a rule."

"I mean it you two" said Kala "Zira could be anywhere."

"Who's Zira?" asked Katara curious as to who her mother was talking about.

"Shes dangerous Katara" explained Kala "Shes the one that rules this jungle."

"But why?" asked Katara.

"Never mind" said Kala "just do as I said okay?"

"Okay" said Katara as she and Toph ran off "bye mom!"

Kala sighed hoping her Daughter would be safe with what she had told her. And she hoped that Zira wold not find Katara.

Meanwhile Katara, Tantor and Toph raced toward A river not too far from the family.

"Guys wait up" said Tantor feeling exhausted from running so much despite his weight.

"Come one Tantor" said Toph "hurry up Will ya!"

"But Toph I feel tired" complained Tantor.

"Hey is that a spider?" asked Toph.

"SPIDER?!" cried Tantor as he ran forgetting his exhaustion.

"Go Tantor Go!" said Toph riding on his back.

Katara was the first to the moving water as she jumped in. "Come on guys!"

Tantor ran out of the bushes and ran into the water.

"Did we lose it?" asked Tantor looking back to where Top was "Toph?"

They then saw Toph struggling to keep to the surface.

"Help!" she cried.

Katara swam over to her friend and pulled her over to the other side of the river.

"Jees" she said coughing out water "Don't you guys know that Gorillas can't swim?"

"Yeah" said Katara "I'm a Gorilla too"

"A strange one" said Toph "What kind of ape are you?"

"Uh guys" said Tantor. "Should we be on this side of island?"

"Will you relax?" asked Toph "Your always panicking over nothing."

"But I Really have a bad feeling about this" explain Tantor.

"Calm down worried wart" said Toph "I'll prove that its all in your head.""lets go explore."

"I Don't know" said Katara starting to agree with Tantor "Mom said no to go off this far."

"Hey don't act all scared okay" said Toph "What could happen?"

Little did they know that something lerk in theses parts of the jungle. And was watching them with her red eyes staring at them.

"Well I'm not a rule breaker" said Tantor "I'm going back."

"Fine" said Toph "Have a good time crossing the bacteria infested river."

"I will" said Tantor.

However he took one look at the rushing river as his fear of catching a germ or getting a cold shock began to grow.

"Uh... I guess theres no harm in following you guys" said Tantor changing his mind.

"Just relax Tantor" said Katara "were perfectly safe."

The three friends ventured farther away from the family and toward danger.

"I don't know why mom was so worried" said Katara "this place doesn't look so dangerous."

"See" said Toph "nothing to worry about."

"I don't know" said Tantor "I still have a bad feeling."

"You got a bad feeling about everything Tantor" Said Toph.

Yet there was then the sound of something lurking in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" asked Tantor in a panicked voice.

"Hear what?" asked Katara.

"I heard something" explained Tantor.

"For the hundreds time Tantor its all in your head" said Toph.

Suddenly there was a growl sound. The three friends became frighten by the sound. Then out of the hiding a brown hide lioness stalked out from where she hid.

"Well, Well, well" she said "Three children""what are you doing out here and so, alone."

"Whats it to you lady?" asked Toph.

"Your far from the family and easy prey." explained Zira circling her prey. "And what have we here?"

Ziras sights turned to Katara having never to see her in her jungle before.

"A heirless ape" she said "how delicious."

"My name is Katara" said the wild girl standing up to the lioness.

"And do you know who I am?" asked Zira.

"Yes I do" said Katara "your Zira."

"And do you not know that I rule these jungles?" the lioness asked.

"You don't scare me" said Katara.

"Ah yeah we're just be going" Said Toph moving Katara away from the lioness.

Suddenly out of no where three lions who followed Zira appeared behind the three friends. More lions appeared circling them.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a straggly male lion.

"Uhhh..." said Toph looking for a way to escape, seeing no other solution "right now we were just about to RUN!"

The three friends ran back toward the family.

"After them!" ordered Zira.

The pride lions chased after the three children as if they were hunting an antelope. Meanwhile back with the family Kala wonders toward the river to check on her daughter and Toph.

But when she arrived she saw no sign of them.

"Katara?" she called out "Katara?!"

Katara, Toph and Tantor in the mean time continued to run from Zira and her two followers. Toph then trip and was caught by Zira.

"Toph!" said Katara as she ran back to save her friend.

Katara grabbed a sharp rock on the way.

"Your mine" said Zira raising her paw in the air reviling her claws and slashed down on Toph hitting her very hard and knocking her out cold. Katara then appeared and slashed the sharp rock at the lioness. The Sharp end pierced through her ear. Zira roared in pain so load Kala heard it.

"Zira" gasped Kala "Katara!"

Kala tried to find a way to cross the river and find her daughter, Toph and Tantor.

Katara quickly grabbed Toph and continued to the river.

"You insolent brat!" ordered Zira furiously.

Katara looked back to see Zira and her following her and was moving at slower having to carry her friend.

"Tantor help!" cried Katara running to the young elephant.

"Toph" he cried as he took her from Katara and set her on his back.

"come on!" cried Katara as the two friends ran for their lives.

The two friends reached the river to see an old tree laying over the river. Kala was seen running over to the fallen tree.

"Mom!" cried Katara.

"Katara!" she cried back.

Katara looked back to see Zira and her followers closing in on them.

"Tantor go!" cried Katara.

Tontor got onto the old log of the tree hearing it creak. He moved as quickly as could despite the sound.

Katara followed. Zira and her followers had reach the log.

"Katara" said Zira as she herself got onto the log "Your mine!"

Zira move toward the girl. Katara looked back to see the evil lioness behind.

"KATARA!" cried Kala afraid that she would lose her daughter.

Katara looked left to see a long branch with a vine.

Katara had an idea.

Zira raised he paw ready to strike the girl. Once he came down Katara jumped off the log reaching for the vine. And wit the years of living in the jungle she caught the vine and she swung up and then right toward the evil lioness.

Katara kicked Zira off the log and into the rushing river.

She landed on the log safely as she saw Zira's lions run down stream to see if their.

Katara and Tantor made her way across to Kala.

"Katara"she said in relief as she hugged Katara "I thought I'd lose you."

"Mom" she responded turning to Tantor who still had Tophs body laying on his back. "Toph."

"Toph!" cried Kala as she rushed over to the unconscious body "what happpen?"

"We went behind you back and crossed to the other side" explain Katara on the verge of tears. "Zira attacked us and..."

"Its Okay Katara" said Kala pulling her daughter close to her "Shes alright.""We should go its not safe here."

"Okay" said Katara as she,Kala and Tantor carried Toph back to the family.

Kala paused and looked back at the river. She hope that it was the last of the evil lioness and her rain. She then followed the three children.

Meanwhile far down stream Zira pulled herself out of the water furious as to lose her prey.

He pride had just arrived.

"Mother" the male said "Mother are you alri..."

"That insolent BRATE" she roared "SHE DARES INSALT THE QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE?!"" One day, She will be mine""And once she is gone We will take Kercheks tribe, BY FORCE" her followers then roared to their leader awaiting the day they will attack and destroy the gorillas Katara called her family.


	6. The after math

When Kala and the children returned all the other gorillas ran up to them having to see the unconscious and badly hurt Toph.

"Toph!" cried her mother shocked to see her daughter hurt.

Kerchek was also shocked as well. Seeing a young family member hurt. He gave a stern look knowing it was Katara's fault.

Tophs mother asked panicky "Is she...?"

"No" answered Kala "Katara saved her."

"What?" Tophs mother asked surprise that Katara saved her daughter.

"I saved her from Zira" explained Katara.

"Yeah" joined Tantor "Thanks to Katara that lioness won't be hunting us anymore."

at that moment Toph began to groan and awaken.

"What happen?"she asked "Where am I?"

"Your safe at home Toph" said her mother "Katara saved you.""

"How do you feel?" asked Katara.

"Like an elephant sat on me" explained Toph witch made Katara laugh.

The girl then saw that Kerchek was listening. He was a bit surprised that the one that came from the specie he doesn't trust had just saved them from their worst enemy. He just turned and walked away he stopped and turned to see Katara at his side.

He only gave a stern look as always and walked away from the girl.

Katara sighed heavily and thought to herself why Kerchek does not see her as his daughter, But she made a promise that she would make him see no matter what it takes.


	7. Daughter of man

(heres the next chapter and I'm not the owner of Tarzan and Avatar. So the next song is son of man but the son will be changed to Daughter and I'm not the first to do it)

Three days later the family moved on. Katara followed from behind. Katara followed them up a tree. Kerchek climbed over her and just acted the same as he ever was to her. Katara glared back as she leaped and tried to grab a branch but missed and nearly fell back down but Toph who had recovered from the attack grabbed her wrist and pulled her up as the two friends continued to climb together as phil began to sing.

Oh, the power to be strong.

And the wisdom to be wise.

All these thing will come to you in time.

The wild girl tried to climb up some branches. She reached for a vine but the branch she as on snap as she fell and along the way a bunch of bananas. Katara fell on the green leaves of bushes.. She was then surrounded by adult gorillas who were hit by those bunch of bananas glaring down at her and then turned to Kala who just smile nervously.

On this journey that your making.

There be answers that you'll seek.

And its you who climb the mountain.

It you who reach the peak.

Katara slashed the rock she found at a tree and began to have an idea of what to do with it.

Katara and Toph wrestled as they always do. Toph growled and so did Katara. Thew ape girl the leaped in attack but Toph tackled to the ground. Katara tried again but again was beaten by Toph. and Tantor was t

ackled by a small monkey.

Daughter of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirits let it free.

Someday you'll walk tall and pride.

Daughter of man, the man in time you'll be.

Katara sung along the tree tops among with small monkeys. A vine she grabbed snapped and she fell into a small pond. Crocodiles enter the waters seeing the jungle Girl. As a Croc snapped Katara dodge the jaws of the reptile. She kept dodging the crocodiles making her way back to shore.

Katara now at the age of nine tide her sharp rock to a stick. She look up at some fruit and throw her spear. The spear cut right through and hit a few more on the way. It stopped when hitting the brown barked trunk of a tree. Katara smiled seeing that he spear worked

Though theres no one there to guide you

No one to take you hand,

But with faith and understanding

you will journey from boy to man.

Katara, Toph and two others raced throughout the tree tops. Toph and the two young males jumped high and grabbed the branch swinging over to the other branch. Toph was in the lead But out of no where Katara then leaped high and grabbed the branch and swung farther then Toph as she gained the lead. Toph and the two others couldn't help but be shocked seeing Katara in the lead.

Daughter of man, look to the sky.

Lift your spirits, let them free.

Someday you'll walk tall with pride.

Daughter of man the man in time you'll be.

Katara was now at the age of twelve she swung throughout the trees and even surfed the trees. Kala watched proud of her daughter. Katara slide down a truck and jumped onto Tantors back who took her and throw her up in the sky and a teenage Katara at the age of thirteen fell from the sky and into the water swimming where Tantor an his herd was.

In learning you will teach.

An in teaching you will learn.

Katara face a python. The snake strike quickly at the jungle girl but Katara dodge the the slithering serpents attack. Katara lead the snake through obstacles tying up the reptile.

Oh, and all the things you dreamed of.

The visions that you saw.

Well, the time is drawing near now.

Its yours to claim it all.

She climbed up the the large cliff where the water fell pulling herself up the hard falling water without stopping. Toph and the other gorillas feasted on the termite mountain but had a hard to dig out the termites with the sticks. Katara who came along with Tantor got an idea. She took Tantors trunk and put it over the hole. Tantor took one deep breath and with one large blow all the insects shot out like a volcano. The gorillas rejoiced. Toph punch Katara on the shoulder

Daughter of man, look to the sky.

Lift your spirits, let them free.

Someday you'll stand tall with pride.

Daughter of man, a man in time you'll be.

Kerchek and family moved through the jungle. A shadow passed over Kerchek. The alfa looked up to see a fourteen years of age Katara swinging throughout her jungle home.

Daughter of man,

Daughter of man a man in time you'll be.

Katara sung from tree to tree surfing the long large branches. She climbed up a high tree and look throughout the jungle and down at the family she loved.

(hope you enjoyed)


	8. Zira's return

The gorilla family settle deeper in the jungle. Kala sat in a tree eating some melons. She then heard a grunting sound from a voice that was so familiar. She then see's Katara ran out of the bushes like the apes who raised her with a couple of the younger ones followed her. Katara pounded her fists on her chest Kala smiled seeing Katara play with the younglings. She saw that Katara was like a leader to them as Kerchek was. Kala felt that perhaps Katara could be the queen of this jungle. Zira was not heard from in some time and her daughter was looked up to by the young apes and other animals of the jungle. Perhaps she'd make a fine queen.

"Hi mother" said Katara climbing up the tree.

"Hello Katara" greeted Kala "where have been all mourning"

"Here I thought you knew everything" said Katara as she grabbed a mellon with her foot and started to eat it.

But out of no where the gorilla girl was tackled by her best friend.

"Hi auntie K" said Toph "your looking quite remarkably groomed today."

"Hello Toph" respond Kala.

Katara then tackled Toph as the two friends wrestled as they always do.

"Okay guys" said Tantor who was now a full grown male elephant. "its all fun and game till someone loses their eye."

Kerchek walked by and turned to see the two girls wrestling. He had a stern look on he face as always when he saw Katara. Never having any trust in the jungle girl.

But little did he know that the family was being watched from a distance by the the evil lioness herself.

"There they are" said Zira "the time has come""follow me."

Zira and her pride moved toward the gorillas.

Meanwhile Katara and Toph continued to wrestle and for the very first time Katara pins Toph to the ground.

"Okay, Okay you win, you win" Toph begged.

Something then caught Katara's eyes in the plants and bushes.

"Hello, you win!" pleaded Toph.

"Oh" cried Katara letting go of her friend "sorry."

"What kind of an Animal are you?!" asked Toph.

"You know I think Katara may be a sub-specie of elephant" explained Tantor

"Your kidding right?" asked Toph.

As the to argued Katara continued to stare at the bushes for she sensed something was watching them.

"Just think about it" said Tantor "She enjoys a peanut, I enjoy a peanut."

"She looks nothing like you." said Toph.

Katara moved back toward her friends. But out of no where a lion attacked letting out a loud roar. The rest of the family was alarmed by the roar and quickly climbed up to the trees to stay safe from the lions.

Katara and Toph ran toward a tree as Nuka chased after them. The two climbed up with the others. Nuka tried to climb but was grabbed by Kerchek and thrown away from them. The apes watched as their leader fought the threatening pride.

"Kerchek" Said Zira seeing the alfa male "Get him!"

Ziras followers attack Kerchek with no stop Clawing and biting at the alfa. Kerchek then collapsed taking no more.

Katara gasped seeing Kerchek in danger.

The evil lioness chuckled seeing the might silver back at her mercy.

"Your mine" said Zira circling the alfa.

Krechek breathed heavily as his eyes was set on the lioness. Zira then pounced in the air about to finnish off the Alfa.

But Katara swung down with her trusty spear. She knocked Zira away from Kerchek.

Zira landed hard on her side. She got up to see katara holding her spear at her.

"You" growled Zira seeing the gorilla girl.

"Stay away from him!" yelled Katara.

"foolish child" said Zira "Still acting like you own the jungle.""May that be you mistake.""Attack!"

Zira's followers then pounced at the girl. Katara moved quickly, She strike down Nuka with her spear. As one of Lionesses tried to pounce on her. Katara was knocked to the ground but Katara kicked the lioness off of her.

"Why does the queen of the jungle no fight me" teased Katara "Is she too much of a coward."

Zira was angered by the mockery from the jungle girl.

"You insolent brate!" yelled the Lioness "You dare insult me!"

Zira walked toward Katara paring her teeth.

Thee two circled each other as the Gorilla cheered for Katara. Kala watched in horror frighten that she may lose Katara.

Zira then pounced at Katara. The jungle girl ducked but kept her eyes on her enemy and still kept her spear on the lioness. Zira stroked again. Katara jumped to the trees. Zira jumped onto the trees roots and climbed up to reach the girl. Katara climbed higher up as Zira was still on her tail. Katara grabbed a vine swung around the tree as Zira chased her.

Katara let go of the vine and landed on a branch. She looked all around with her spear at hand ready for the Lioness. Katara the hear a roar from above to see Zira who had jumped down in attack formation. Katara slashed Zira with her spear. Zira fell all the way to the ground.

Zira looked to her side to see a red scar on her shoulder. Zira roared "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Katara jumped from branch. She snarled.

The gorilla continued to cheer Katara on. Zira's pride watched as their leader battle the ape girl. Zira and Katara circled each other. Zira the ran toward Katara and swiped her paw at katara's spear breaking off the sharp rock.

Katara glared at the lioness. Zira the pounced at the girl. Katara fellto the ground holding Zira back with her staff. Katara pushed back Zira throwing the lioness away. She looked down to see the sharp rock laying on the ground. Katara turned to see Zira coming fast at her. Katara quickly jumped over to the other tree.

"Get back here!" yelled Zira as she followed her. Zira landed on the trees long roots where Katara hid. Zira tried violently claw through the large roots and plants that cover. Katara than grabbed Zira's paw and bit down hard.

"AHHHH!" cried Zira feeling the bite of Katara.

Zira pulled back her paw.

"You little!" roared Zira. Katara them climbed out and jumped down toward the sharp rock.

Zira followed the girl.

"I've waited too long for this!" cried Zira "You will mine!"

Katara landed beside the rock and quickly grabbed it. She looked up to see Zira who pounced on Katara and the two fell through a Gorillas as well as the lions were silent. Ziras followers surrounded the hole. Suddenly their was movement in the hole. Zira's brown fur came into sight. The gorillas were frighten by the site thinking that she may have killed Katara. But wouldn't you know Katara was lifting Zira out of the hole. The gorilla girl throw Zira's body on the ground. Zira was dead.

Her followers looked up at Katara who only glared back at them. With the fear of being the next to face the gorilla girl the lions backed away and scurried into the jungle never to be seen again. Katara looked up to see her family was cheering for her the new queen of the jungle. Hearing the cheers Katara looked down at the body of the evil Zira. The jungle girl grabbed the body of the lioness and lifted it up letting out her victory cry.

"Aaaahhh ahhhhh aaahhhhh"

The gorillas climbed down from the trees and approached the jungle queen.

"Coming through, out of the way" said Toph as he approached her friend "Katara, try to remember there are other ways to get attention."

"I'll keep that in mind" said Katara.

Katara then saw Kerchek watching from above. She took the body of Zira and climbed up the cliff. Once she reached the top she looked at Kerchek and set the body of Zira at his feet. She began to Notice that he had a different look, a look of doubt. He always thought that Katara was a threat yet now Katara has defeated there most dangerous enemy and saved the family. Perhaps now he would see her as the Daughter he never saw. But suddenly there was a loud Bang that echoed through the jungle.

Kerchek gave the order to move on. The other Gorillas followed Kerchek. Yet Katara was curious as to what could had have made the sound. She made her way through the jungle to find the sorce of the noise.

(I hope you enjoyed it)


	9. Me Katara, You Aang

Katara swung through out the trees of her jungle home. She climbed up one of the tall trees and saw some bamboo sticks were moving as if something was moving through them. The ape girl jumped off the branch and slid down the large root into the cover of some of the plants. She then saw something moving in the tall bamboo sticks. Katara saw a shadow of a strange animal slicing its way through the tall skinny trunks with a long sharp claw of some sort. It suddenly stopped in mid air. Katara eyes peered for it looked familier to her.

The strange animal the slice down the last sticks in its way to reveal a tall man with a long black heir and a small black goatee and wore red kimono and leathor armor over top a long katana. Katara had a surprise look seeing the strange creature for it looked like...her.

"Ozie?" cried two others, one an elder with a grey beard and grey hair wearing red kimono and armor as well and a young fifteen year old boy dark brown hair wearing a blue kimono. "Ozie what is it?"

"I thought I saw something?"

"Was it a gorilla?" asked the teen.

"Sokka, Iroh stay back" Instructed Ozie "Don't move."

"Sokka, Iroh" said a voice that came from the bamboo sticks.

A boy younger then Sokka with and light blue arrow down his head wearing a orange shawl and a yellow shirt and brown pants.

"Whats going on? the boy asked before the bamboo sticks flung him back.

The boy the pushed his way out of the crowded sticks.

"Aang quiet" said Iroh "Ozie said not to move or make a sound.""And I just made sound and moved, dang it."

"Ozie" said Aang "me, sokka and Iroh came to study gorillas and I think this way we're startling them."

"And as I recall you three hired me to protect you did you not?" asked Iroh.

"Yes we did" answered Iroh "but I think we should be mor careful with our weapons, we wish not to harm these animals."

"Uh guys" said Sokka who was staring down at something "You may wanna see this."

Iroh,Aang and Ozie came over to see a used nest of leaves.

"A nest" explained Sokka having to be tout how to be a hunter from his father "Gorillas nest, and by the looks of it it was used maybe Several hours ago."

"And look" said Iroh pointing to over at what looks like more gorilla's nest "more of them."

"Their must be a whole family of them" said Aang.

Katara continued to watch the strangers from the cover of the trees, interested in these animals as well as the young boy with the arrow tattoo on his head.

"Family?" asked Ozie not believing that theses wild animals know the meaning of the word "Impossible, these savage beast would rather take your head off with there bare hands."

"On the contrary Ozie" said Iroh "The are sociable creatures."

Suddenly Katara lost some balance that shook the branch. Ozie then slash his blade his blade at the trees branch. Katara jumped through the cover of the leaves above.

"Ozie stop!" said Sokka "THat could have been a gorilla."

"Its no gorilla" said Ozie making the three others confused and a bit nervous.

"We should keep on" said Iroh "perhaps the gorillas aren't too far."

The four resumed deeper into the jungle hoping to find the the strongest tribe in the ape family. However Aang was fascinated by the jungles beauty, he wondered away from his group to do some exploring of his own. Katara seeing the boy was somehow interested by the new animal for it looked like her. The jungle girl decided to follow the boy to where hne was off to.

Meanwhile back with the family who were off to find a safe place after hearing the strange noise. As Kala followed she took a good look at the family and noticed something was missing.

"Toph, Tantor" she said putting her brow furred arm out to stop the two friends of her daughter as well as a few other younger.

"What is it auntie K?" asked Toph.

"Wheres Katara?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toph "Shes..."

Toph look all over to see no sign of her.

"Katara?" asked Toph "Where'd she Go?"

"I'm sure she's fine" said Tantor "she's probably just making sure everyone else in the jungle is okay.""After all its her duty as queen of the jungle."

"Could all of you please go and find her?" asked Kala.

This task made Tantor shiver with fear he then tried to explain "But...but what if we... we run into..."

"Tantor please" begged Kala "she could be in danger."

Tantor finally broke.

"Okay" he said.

"Thank you" said Kala "and please hurry."

"Don't worry auntie K" said Toph "we'll find her."

Toph, Tantor and a few others set out to find Katara.

Meanwhile deeper into the jungle Aang came to the water fall. Aang was amazed at the sight. The boy walked onto the rocks in the water for a closer look. Katara continued to watch the boy from the cover of the Jungle plants shadows. Aang went into the falling water to see what was on the other side of the falling water.

Katara crept from her hiding spot moving toward the river. she jumped onto every rock moving toward the falling water. But little did she that Aang knew she was following him. He hid in a small cave waiting to ambush what ever was following him. He pulled the staff from his back ready to strike. The boy then jumped through the white moist steam, landing on a rock, holding his staff at the one who was following him. H saw something stand up as the moist clouds began to pass reviling it to be a girl. Aang couldn't believe his own eyes. The girl was two years older then him and wore two pieces of brown loin cloth over her chest and waste and had dark brown hair dance through the wind.

{Like I said before the story is based on Tarzan and Pocahontas}

Drawn by the beauty of the wild girl Aang carefully set his spear down. He approached Katara carefully witch made her run back to the jungle.

"Hey wait!" said Aang quickly grabbing his staff and followed the girl "come back!"

Katara climbed up a tree moved from one to the other. Aangs staff then turned to a glider as he ran and jumped and glided through the air following the jungle girl. But as he came close his glider was caught in some vines. Katara then stopped and looked back seeing that the strange animal was no where to be seen. She then went back the way she came to see why.

"Oh boy" said Aang trapped in vines "well at least things can't get..."

And all of a sudden there was a big flash and roar of lightning and it began to rain.

Aang sighed "worse."

Aang looked down to see Katara staring up at him.

"Wow!" he screamed as he moving making a vine snap causing him to fall but luckily Katara caught him and sung him over to a trees branch.

"Uh...hi there" said Aang looking at the jungle girl who didn't understand him.

Katara like the gorillas who raised her sniffed the boy having never to see one before.

"Uh...could you uh, stop please" asked Aang as Katara sniffed his clothes "Stop, stop, please Stop!"

Aang pushed back Katara with his right hand witch mad her grab it. Katara looked at Aangs hand, it looked like hers. Katara then did as Kala once showed her and pressed her hand on Aangs. The two looked at each other. Katara then pressed her head on Aangs chest and heard the beat of his heart. She the took Aang and pressed his head on her chest.

"Uh... thanks" said Aang "thats a nice Heart beat."

"Nice heart beat" Katara said back.

"Thanks" said Aang "For a moment I thought you couldn't speak"

"Katara" the ape girl then said.

"Huh?" asked Aang.

"Me, Katara" said Katara pounding her fists lightly on her chest.

"I'm Aang" Aang said.

"Aang" said Katara "Aang, Katara"

"Yeah" answered Aang.


	10. Trashin the camp

Farther away from Katara who had just met Aang, Toph, Tanto and a few other young gorillas searched for the jungle girl.

"Katara?!" called Toph.

"Katara?!" the young males called out.

"Katara where where you" called out Tantor.

"Maybe she's lost or found something interesting" suggested one of the males as group moved through the plants ahead of them.

"Are you nuts?" asked Toph "No way!""Theres nothing in the jungle more interesting then us."

The group then reached the outside the cover of the green plants and a shocked look appeared on there faces.

"Hey" said Tantor "what are you all looking at..."

The elephant then gasp for in their very sites where very strange things. Tents, a strange white vine with clothes hanging off of it, steal thin sticks and if that ain't enough a china Tea set.

"THE HORROR!" screamed Tantor as he covered his eyes with his big ears shivering in fear.

"Will you knock it off Tantor?" asked Toph moving into the crowd of strange objects as the others followed "These things aren't alive."

Toph took a close look at the strange things that she had never seen before.

"What animal is responsible for this?" asked Toph.

The gorilla then came to a abacus, curious as to what it was she flicked one of the red beads to the other side that made he back away in fear. She slowly came back up and flick another to the opposite side.

"Cool" said Toph "Hey guys come here, come here."

Some of the males cam up to Toph as she continued to flick the red beads side to side.

One of the males then smashed a crackled glass plate on the ground.

"Hey" said Toph "Do that again."

Toph flicked the beads as the other smashed another plat.

And yet again another ape ripped the paper of a scroll.

"Yeah" said Toph beginning to like the beat the sounds "Hey Tantor" she said Throwing him a horn like object "Catch!"

Tantor caught it with his trunk and blew a noise that sounded like a trumpet.

"Yea Tant" said Toph "Now hit it!"

The group continued to Flick the red beads, smash the glass plates, rip the pages of books while some hit some pots and pans with chop sticks as Top began to sing.

Toph- Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby

others- Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby

The other gorillas then joined while still banging on the metal pots and bans and while Tantor rolled on a ball.

all- Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby

doop bah she doo Whoo!

Toph took the horn from the elephant and climbed up a bamboo stick and blew into it. It suddenly shock from a curtain elephant laying back on it. Toph then dropped it as it once again landed on the truck of an elephant.

Toph drummed on the china set with the thin chop sticks as the males drum on pans hanging from one of the white vines.

Toph was then banging the small thin sticks on the silver claws and then banging two pieces of wood used to keep up the tents together as the males slammed the sliver claws on the ground two times in a row. Toph then swung on a vine hitting every metal objects.

Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby

Shobby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby.

Shobby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby

Doop bah she doo whoo!

As the group continued to trash the camp little did they know that were heard by Kerchek and the others who started to move toward the source of the music. As Ozie, Iroh and Sokka explored Africans tropical forest they too heard the music.

"Shhh" said Ozie as the group came to a halt "Whats that sound?"

"Its sounds like...Music" said Iroh.

"What do you think Aang?" asked Sokka as he looked back to see that Aang wasn't behind him "Aang?"

"Wheres Aang?" asked Iroh.

"He might be back at camp" guessed Sokka "come on."

The group headed back to their camp site hoping that Aang would be there.

And just like the others Katara and Aang heard the music.

Katara as she ran toward the edge thinking that was the name of the sound.

"Can you take me to my camp?" asked Aang.

"Camp?" copied Katara.

"Yeah" said Aang "maybe Sokka, Iroh and Ozie could be there."

Katara grabbed a vine as well as Aang and swung through the trees back toward the humans camp where Toph, Tantor and the other young apes jump on the tarps of the tents and continue on smashing the glass dishes. Soon enough Aang and Katara arrived at his came to Aangs camp to see young gorillas as well as a elephant in the camp making a mess of things.

"Gorillas" said Aang.

Katara went up to the gorillas. Toph then saw her friend and she too came up to her and as always the to wrestled each other.

"Shes one of them" said Aang seeing Katara with the gorillas.

Toph then saw Aang and was surprised, an animal that looks just like Katara. The others were the same seeing the boy for themselves.

Katara smiled at first but her smile then all of sudden vanished from her face and replaced with a shocked look. As Aang was so fascinated in seeing the gorillas he felt something breathing behind him. The boy turned his head to see a silver back with black fur and over twice his size glaring back down at him. The alfa roared loudly and pound his chest making Aang fall to ground. He look at the boy with a distrust look having to see his kind. Aang was scared thinking the gorilla was going to hurt him. The alfa looked up at Katara and roared angrily. . He moved back toward the jungle as the young apes followed him. Katara looked back at Aang, she didn't want to leave him but did not want to go against Kerchek. She followed her family back into the jungle regretting to leave Aang behind.

Aang got back up as he heard familiar voices.

"Aang!" said Iroh as he, Ozie and Sokka ran up to the boy "are you okay?"

"And what happen to our camp?" asked Sokka noticing the mess.

"Guys you...you won't... you won't believe what happan" explained Aang "I was wondering through the jungle... I was being followed."

"Followed by what?" asked Sokka

"It was a girl" explained Aang a flying wild girl in a loicloth."

"Loincloth?" asked Iroh confused at the story Aang was telling.

"What is he talking about?" asked Ozie.

"I don't know" answered Sokka "Usually Aang would make up stories, but none about girls in loincloths."

"And there were Gorillas" said Aang.

Ozies attention was grabbed by the word.

"Gorillas!" said Ozie "you saw them, where Aang where?"

"She left with them" explained Aang.

"Who left them?" asked Sokka.

"Katara" answered Aang.

"Katara?" asked Ozie

"The ape girl" explained Aang making the other three even more confused.


	11. The Alfas warning

"Heres the next chapter I know its short please comment and review"

The gorillas fled from the camp that was made by the humans. Kerchek spoke to his tribe of the danger that had come to the jungle.

"These visitors are dangerous to us" explained Kerchek "You shall stay away from them, do not seek them out."

Katara then step in.

"It means us no harm Kerchek" explained Katara referring to the boy.

"I don't know that Katara" said Kerchek.

"But I do" explained Katara "I spent time with them."

"You may be willing to risk the safety of the family Katara but I'm not" explain Kerchek.

"You don't know him!" protested Katara "WHY ARE YOU THREATEN BY ANYONE DIFFERENT FROM YOU?"

Kerchek was angered by Kataras words, after letting her stay in the family after Zira killed hers and she dares to protest against him.

"You will protect the family" order Kerchek "and stay away from him."

The jungle girl glared and walked away from the alfa.

"Katara please" begged Kala following her "Listen to Kerchek."

"No" said Katara "He's wrong about Aang."

"He just wants to keep us safe" explained Kala.

Katara thought if that was even true. He treated her like an outsider.

"Why didn't you tell me there were creatures like me?" asked Katara as she ran off into the jungle.

Kala sighed heavily as her daughter disappeared into the jungle.

Meanwhile back at the camp Aang tries to tell Sokka, Iroh and Ozie about Katara.

"Well she didn't stand up right" explained Aang drawing the girl on a clear scroll "She crouched down like this"

The boy crouch down like an ape.

"Extraordinary" said Iroh fascinated on how Aang described .

"Okay" said Sokka having a hard time believing the boys story "So is their anything else?"

"Well..."said Aang "she didn't look like she ever saw a human""her eyes were so focused and intense."

Yet Ozie who was sharpening his sword had yet very little belief in Aangs story.

"Iroh, Sokka" he said "I thought we were here to search for gorillas""Not a boyish fantasy."

"Ozie I didn't make this up" said Aang "Katara is..."

Then all of a sudden the jungle girl himself drop from the trees and landed in between the two.

"Real" finished Aang.

"Its her!" said Iroh amazed seeing the girl for "Its, its Katara!"

"Iroh, Aang get back!" commanded Ozie as he got out his sword and prepared to slice the jungle girl in half.

"Ozie No!" cried Aang block the steel blade with his wooden staff "She doesn't mean us any harm!"

"Ozie" she suddenly said.

"Did... did she just...talk?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah" said Aang as his staff and Ozies sword departed "I told her our names."

"Aang" said Katara getting up in his face.

"Uh...hi Katara" responded Aang.

"I see what you mean by no respect for personal space" said Iroh.

"Uh... whats she doing?" asked Sokka as Katara started to get up in his face making him back and hold his boomerang close to his chest as the jungle girl imitate the pose he was in creep the the young teen out.

"Look at her" said Iroh "Moves like an ape but looks like a girl, she may be the missing lick."

"And may be our link to the gorillas" suggested Ozie.

"Ah" said Iroh "a good idea Ozie."

Ozie approached the jungle girl

"Where are the Gorillas?" he asked Katara as she climbed on him and pulled on his beard making him yell "GORILLAS"

"GORILLAS" Yelled Katara.

"Ozie it won't work" said Aang "she doesn't understand us."

"Then I'll make her understand" said Ozie as he walked toward a box of scrolls and pulled on out. He unraveled it and showed the jungle girl a picture of a gorilla.

"Gorilla" he said to Katara.

"Gorilla" she copied.

"Hey it worked" said Sokka.

"Gorilla, Gorilla" she imitated snatching the scroll from Ozie and imitating what Ozie did.

"Or not" said Sokka.

"No no no" said Ozie as he took back the scroll.

"No no no" Katara copied as she retook the scroll.

"Uh... perhaps Ozie" suggested Iroh taking the scroll away from the two "Me and Aang will take it from here."


	12. Strangers like me

"heres the next chapter, I'm sorry for the wait"

Aang and Iroh decided to teach Katara about the world of man. A small flame lit from inside a small lamp as Aang and Iroh placed a projector over the small lamp as its light shined onto the tents wall. Aang slipped a picture of a gorilla into the projector as it shined onto the wall as Phill began to sing.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too.

Show me everything, Tell me how.

It all me something and yet nothing to me.

Katara walked up like a gorilla fascinated by the projection. She looked back at Aang who just changed the picture into a man with in a orange kimono standing up straight. Katara Imitated the pose of the mans pose. Iroh then gave Aang another slide as the boy slipped it in to show the jungle, he then switched it to a modern town and then one of a man and women dancing.

Katara interested by the picture took Aang and the two danced while Iroh, Sokka and Ozie watched, yet Ozie was not at all enjoying this.

I can see theres so much to learn.

Its all so close and yet so far.

I see myself as people see me,

I just know theres something bigger out there.

Aang showed Katara some scrolls describing many legends that had took place in the world outside from the one Katara had ever knew. The boy also showed her how his glider works. Aang transformed his staff into a glider as the boy ran with and with the warm jungle wind was lifted off the ground gliding through the air. Amazed at the glider as she tried gliding above her jungle and then back down to camp as she accidentally crash into Aang. The two lying on each other just laughed.

I wanna know, can you show me.

I wanna know about the strangers like me.

tell me more, can you show me.

Somethings familiar about these strangers like me.

Ozie showed Katara a scroll drawing of a gorilla and a map of the jungle hoping Katara would understand and show the way. Yet Katara look above the map at Aang who looked back smiling. Ozie grabbed Katara chin and moved her face back to the map. One morning as the gorillas still sleeps in their nests of leaves Kala wakes up to see Katara run into the jungle. The female became concern about her daughter, For why did she go of into the jungle. Katara slid down a trees trunk and arrived at the camp. She saw Aang flying on his on his glider with a Fischer lovebird.

"If your wondering what a Fischer love bird is, its a small specie of parrot"

Katara smiled at Aang who smiled he smiled back. Yet Aang crashed into a tree a plummeted to the ground as the bird then took flew off into the jungle. Aang frowned. Katara seeing the bird came up to Aang and pulled his arm wanting him to follow her.

Come with me now to see my world.

Where theres beauty beyond your reach.

Can you feel the things I feel, Right now, with you.

Take my hand, theres a world I know.

Katara and Aang climbed up a vine of a high tree. Once on the highest branch Aang saw the countless of the parrots. The boy was amazed at the site.

Late when the stars could be seen in the dark night sky Katara showed Aang how to swing. Katara took Aangs hand before the jumped off the branch and swung through the trees. Aang laugh cheerfully. The two vines then crossed and wrapped around each other bringing Aang and Katara closer to each other. Katara turned away blushing as Aang smiled at her. For to him this wild girl was more then a friend.

I wanna know, can you show me.

I wanna know about the strangers like me.

Tell me more, can you show me.

Something's familiar about these strangers like me.

I wanna know.

The next day Ozie tried his best to make Katara see he wants to see the gorillas, showing her the scroll but Katara did not listan and moved away from Ozie making him loose his temper and rip up the scroll.

The next night as the group slept Katara watched more of the images in the projector seeing every part of the outside world. Yet she then stopped seeing an image of a man handing a women a pink blossom. Katara looked back Aang who was fast asleep. She turned back to the picture. She hoped that Aang would see this and may do the same as the man in the picture. And lucky for her Aang was awake and saw the picture. Deeper into the night Katara left camp to rejoin her gorilla family. Aang was got up and watched as she vanished into the night. He turned back to the picture that was still on and with the feelings he had for her he wanted to show her.

"Please comment and reveiw"


	13. Love

Yet the next day Ozie was fed up with waiting.

"We waisted enough time on teaching this savage girl"

explained Ozie "The boat will arrive any day now."

"But..." said Aang trying to think of what to say but Sokka then spoke up.

"Aang, Ozies right" said Sokka "Just ask her, she'll listen to you."

Aang sighed "alright" he said.

Later that day Aang searched the jungle for Katara.

"Katara" he called out "Katara!"

The boy came to a small cliff that overlooked the water fall water fall was Katara hanging from a vine. Aang turned around and gasped.

"Katara" said Aang "I've been looking for you."

"Looking for me?" asked Katara letting go of the vine and landed on all fours.

"Yeah" said Aang "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"Well..." said Aang "Me, Sokka, Iroh and Ozie were wondering if you could... take us to the gorillas."

"Aang I...I can't" answered Katara.

"Why not?" asked Aang wondering why Katara won't lead them to the gorillas.

"Kerchek" explained Katara.

"Kerchek?" asked Aang curious as to who she was talking about.

"My families leader" explained Katara "He's threaten by the fact that your here."

"Can't you tell him we don't wish any harm?" asked Aang.

"Aang I'm sorry but he can't bare any thought of the family being in danger" explained Katara "neither can I."

Aang sighed hearing what Katara had told him, he knew there was no way of convincing Katara to lead him and his compatriots to her family. He then tried to kiss her but Katara backed away from him.

"Aang what are you doing?" asked Katara confused as what Aang was trying to do.

"Its a kiss" explained Aang.

"Why did you do that?" she then asked.

"Its because...its because I love you" explained Aang.

Hearing those words Katara was speechless, having never to be loved by anyone but her mother and friends and yet Aang has just told her that he loves her and would't you know it Katara loved him too but she was going against Kerchek and could not admit it.

"Aang...I...I can't" said Katara as she ran into the jungle.

"Katara wait!" pleaded Aang.

But Katara did not. Aang looked down in sadness thinking she would not come back. Katara ran through the jungle she came to her family but did not stop. Kala and Toph saw Katara run further into the jungle.

"Katara!" she said hoping Katara would stop but she did not. Kala sighed heavily as Toph put her hand on Kala's shoulder to contort her.

Katara then slowed down when she was far from her adopted family and Aangs group. Katara just walked now feeling strange. As she walked along two birds flew out from the bushes. The wild girl saw the two birds did their mating dance. Katara only continued on trying to ignore what was going on around her. She came to a watering hole and saw an elephant herd grazing. two of them were together as their trunks wrapped around each others. Katara just moved away. As she kept on all around two butter flys flew together, two bamboos sat together. Katara then came across two leopards nuzzling and purring. No matter where she went she couldn't ever escape the strange feeling of love. Katara only turned away from but no matter how hard she tried the feeling kept getting stronger. Katara ran pushing away every plant in the way till she came to the river. The wild girl sat near the stream, She thought back to what Kerchek had told her and she didn't want to go against her fathers command. But she loved Aang as much as he loved her. Katara wanted to obey Kerchek and protect the family yet her love for Aang was just to great. And she wanted to show him as he did.

The next day Katara made her way back to camp as her two friends watched her.

"Ah Toph" said Tantor "I've never seen her so happy before."

"Happy?" asked Toph "she looks like shes out of her mind to me."

"The timeless mystery of love" said Tantor happy for his best friend in the whole jungle.

"Love?" asked Toph "no way."

Meanwhile Katara sung throughout the trees and slid on branches till she finally arrived at camp. Yet when she arrived she saw other humans taking down the tents and moving every luggage and item to a ship.

"I've waited thirty years for this" said Iroh to the men moving his stuff.

"Theres no way I'm leaving without seeing a gorilla" protested Sokka.

Katara looked all over the camp avoiding the path of the men who were moving the groups things back to the camp. She then sees Aang and Ozie trying to convince thhe captain of the ship to let them stay a bit longer.

"Your the captain" said Ozie "Just say that the engine

was having trouble working and give us more time."

"I can't Ozie" the captain explained "I've been ordered to to bring your group back to Ba sing se, no exceptions."

"But then we've came all this way for nothing" explained Aang.

"I'm sorry Aang but I can't do it" said the captain as he walked away.

Ozie looked at Aang angrily "This is your fault" he said "I should have followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts."

"Hey I'm bombed about the gorillas too" said Aang "Your so-"

But before Aang could finish he bumped into Katara.

"Oh katara" he said "I was afraid you wouldn't come, the boats here to take us home and we were wondering, well I was wondering if you would come to Ba sing se with us."

"Go to Ba sing se today and then come home tomorrow?" asked Katara.

"No" answered Aang frowning knowing that Katara wouldn't like what he had to say "It would be impossible to come back."

"No come back" asked Katara.

"I know it sounds hard but you belong with us" explained Aang "with me."

"But Aang I want you to stay with me" Katara said .

"Stay?" asked Aang "But katara I..I can't stay...I."

"Aang please" said Katara "For me."

"I can't" said Aang as he ran away from Katara, upset.

Katara frown sadly for she didn't want Aang to leave.

"Boys" said a familiar voice.

Katara turned to see Ozie who approached her

"How typical" said Ozie putting his arm around Katara "If you grew up a savage you would't know the trail to a boys heart."

"Aangs leaving" said Katara.

"Yes I know" said Ozie "he's sad about not seeing the gorillas, devastated really, I'm sorry old girl, well I'd best I get Aangs stuff to the ship."

As Ozie walked away Katara then spoke up

"Ozie" she said as Ozie stopped and turned to the wild girl "If Aang sees the gorilla's will he stay?"

"That is the reason he came" explained Ozie.

Katara thought for a moment as to what she was about to do, but she wanted Aang to stay with her.

"I'll do it" she said knowing the risk.

"Good" said Ozie "I'll tell the others."

The wild girl became upset knowing the risk she was taking would cost her dear. But she wanted Aang more then everything and was willing to do anything to make him stay.


	14. Kataras betrayal

"Toph I only need you to get Kerchek out of the way

just a while" said Katara trying to convince her friends to distract Kerchek so she could show Aang the gorillas.

"Are you crazy?" asked Toph.

"Well Katara" said Tantor "I would be happy to get kerch-"

Toph then spoke up cutting off the elephant.

"No way Katara" said Toph as he got the elephant moving "the first time we run into Zira and nearly got killed, so you can count us out on this one."

Toph and Tantor then walked away from the jungle girl.

"Can you believe her?" asked Toph "droped us like a new born giraffe and now she comes and expect us to..."

Before Toph finished Katara droped from the trees landing on the elephant.

"Toph" she said "I'm asking you as a friend."

"Oh" complained Toph as Katara gave her the look "Not the face and the eyes, doh Alright, But don't make me do anything."

But unfortunately for Toph.

"I'm going to kill her!" she screamed coming out of some bushes wearing Sokka's blue kimono "how can anything move in this this?"

"I actually think you look slimming in that rob" said Tantor who had a puppet of Iroh on his trunk.

"Really?" said Toph "I thought it was a little reviling and kinda-"

But before she could finish they heard a load roar and Kerchek ran into the clearing. Seeing Toph and Tantor dressed as humans he charged in attack.

"Run!" screamed Toph as the two ran further into the jungle with Kerchek in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile Katara lead Aang and his two companions to where her family was. Ozie tagged alone and yet for some reason out out all four of them had the most Anxious to see them. Yet the others are unaware that he was hiding something.

Kala is seen eating some grapes, she turns to see her daughter who climbing up the hill and walks toward her.

Katara helps Aang up to the top as Kala stops with a shocked look to see Aang.

"Iroh Sokka look!" said Aang as his friend cam up the hill.

"What Wha-" said Sokka as he saw the brown gorilla for himself.

"She's beautiful" complimented Aang.

"She's my mother" added Katara.

"But- shes your- mother?" asked Aang.

Kala couldn't believe it, her daughter had lead the strangers here and deliberately went against Kerchek.

Katara grunted softly as her ape mother then slowly back away from the strangers.

"Its getting away" said Ozie running toward the gorilla.

"No Ozie" said Iroh "you'll scare her even more.

As Katara continued to grunt to Kala who disappeared into the green bushes. Aang crouched down slowly as he began to grunt.

"Aang what are you doing?" asked Sokka.

"Ah Aang" said Iroh "thats a good idea."

Iroh crouched down and grunted as well hoping the female would come back out of the bushes.

"Do you two want to frighten them off?" asked Ozie "get up and-"

But all of a sudden something caught his eye.

"Don't get up" added Sokka looking up in the trees for above was the whole family of gorillas reviling themselves from where they hid. Aang couldn't believe his eyes, for all around him were gorillas. Iroh seeing his long awaited dream black out and plummeted to the ground.

"Wow" said Aang who then looked down to see three small young gorillas walking up to the boy.

"Hello" said Aang as they crouched down for a closer look at baby gorillas as one acted like the alfa pounding his chest while walking on his two legs. He then lost his balance and fell into Aangs arms "Its nice to meet you."

The other two then ran up to Aang as the boy laughed as the three young Gorillas climbed all over him.

Katara smiled seeing the two worlds meet.

Iroh gained conscious to see that he was surrounded by Gorillas who picked at his clothes and Hair hoping to find .

"Oh hello my friends" he said looking around at gorillas who still picked at him "look Sokka, social grooming."

And like Iroh Sokka clothes and hair was getting picked at by gorillas much to Sokka's annoyance.

"Congratulations Iroh" said Ozie drawing on a map "Our dreams are coming true"

Ozie grinned evilly while looking at the view of the jungle. He then felt a tug on the map and look down to see a Gorilla trying to take the the map.

"Give me that?" he demanded pulling the map away from the gorilla. A few others in the trees branches above started to grab Ozies belonging including his sword "give that to me, that is not to be in the hands of gorilla."

Aang continue to play and with the younger gorillas who continue to climb all over the boy. Katara them came up to him.

"Your families incredible Katara" complimented Aang.

"Will you stay?" asked Katara.

"What?" asked Aang.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Katara.

Kala watched the two hearing every word.

"Katara" said Aang "I...I."

All of a sudden there was the sound of screaming and out of the bushes was Toph and Tantor. The big elephant tripped and fell on Toph as the two rolled on each other.

"Hey" said Sokka "thats my Kimono?"

"Oh no" said Katara knowing that with Toph and Tantor here Kerchek isn't far behind.

Their was then a load roar and Kerchek smashed through the tall plants and had a shocked face seeing the strangers with his family.

Aang the others jumped up in fear seeing the alfa. Katara grunted hoping he would listen.

Kerchek then turned to see Ozie pulling his sword from the hands of a gorilla. Ozie pushed the ape back with his foot knocking him away and held his sword like he was going to slice it into two.

Kerchek roared angrily and charged at the man.

"Ozie!" cried Aang as he and Katara ran to save him.

The two knocked Kerchek away, knocking him down as Ozie ran to Iroh and Sokka.

Kerchek struck Aang with his strong arm. The boy fell hard to the ground. Katara tried to hold her back but Kerchek grabbed her and throw the girl. The girl slammed hard into a tree and fell to the ground. Aang saw this and became very angry. He picked up his staff and charged at the alfa. Kerchek turned and then was struck to the ground by Aang. The Alfa grabbed Aangs leg and throw him off. He then charged recovered quickly and charged at the four. But luckily Katara pounced on the silver back and wrapped his arms around his neck making him fall to the ground.

"Go!" Katara cried.

The four friends then ran from the site.

"Wait" cried Aang "Katara."

"Aang go!" said Katara struggling to keep the alfa down.

"Aang lets go!" said Sokka yanking on his arm. Aang and his friends ran into the jungle. Ozie glared and then followed.

Kala climbed down from the trees as Katara still tackling Kerchek.

Realizing What she was doing Katara got off of him as he breathed heavily.

"How could you?" he asked angered at what Katara had done.

"Kerchek" she said "...I can expl-"

"I asked you to protect the family and you bring them here" he said "and betrayed us all."

Katara felt so guilty, trying to make Aang stay with her had brought her to this. She turned to Kala who only frowned and turned from her daughter.

"Get out" the alfa demanded "get out and never return!"

Katara ran out of site, Kala felt sad that she didn't help and that she let Katara get sent away. She then decided it was time she knew.


	15. The tree house

Kala searched the jungle for her adopted daughter. She looked up at a large tree branch and saw Katara holding a vine. Kala climbed up the tree. Once she reached the top she came up to her beloved daughter.

"Katara?" She asked.

"Mom." she responded turning to her mother and hugged her tightly as Kala wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so confused" the jungle girl said having to asked who she truly was and where she truly belonged.

As the to part Kala then decided it was time to tell her.

"Come with me," Kala said. "There's something I should have showed you a long time ago."

Katara followed her mother who lead her to the tree house where Kala had found her years ago. The two climbed up the trunk of the large tree. Katara was the first one on the deck. She reached down and help Kala up onto the old wooden deck.

"Mother?" asked Katara looking at ruined shelter. "What is this place?"

"This is where you came from," answered Kala. "Where I found you."

Katara looked at her mother wondering what she meant.

The wild girl pushed the wooden door out of her way to revel a dark room who's only light came from the moons bright light beams through the cracks of the roof. Vines of the tree grow over the walls, glass windows were shattered, and old scrolls and weapons laid on the floor. Katara wondered into the shelter looking all around beginning to remember she was once here before. The wild girl came across a poorly made crib with a light blue blanket inside. She reached down and pulled the blanket out of the crib and sniffed it. She recognized her scent. The girl then looked all around the old shelter till she felt something under her foot. Katara looked down to see a necklace. Katara bent down and picked it up off the ground. The necklace had the symbol of water on it. she then saw a small line in the middle of the right side. She pulled on both sides to open to a picture of a man, a women and a baby. Katara took a closer look at the child in the women's arms.

"Is this me?" asked Katara.

Kala sighed nodded her head yes.

"And this is... my father," Katara said "and my..."

Katara then realized this was her true family. That the man and women was her true parents and the child in the picture was her. She looked back at Kala who sighed in sadness.

"Katara..." she said "I just want you to be happy,""what ever you choose..."

Kala then walked out the door as Katara looked back at the locket. Katara then knew that her place was with her own kind and that it was time to return to the world she had came from. Kala sat down with her head down and eyes shut. She then heard her daughter walking out from the shelter. Kala sighed and looked behind her to see Katara now fully dressed in her mothers clothes and tide the necklace around her neck. Kala only looked away and sobbed knowing her daughter was leaving forever to rejoin her kind. Katara felt bad about leaving her adopted mother. She walked up to Kala who cried. She whipped away Kalas tears and said.

"No matter where I go, you'll always be my mother."

Katara hugged Kala tightly knowing it was her last moment between the two.

"And You will always be in my heart." Kala said back.

Katara then let go and walked down the tree as Kala watched in saddness.

"Goodbye Katara" she said.


	16. Ozie's true colors

Aang, Sokka, Iroh and Ozie were just boarding a small wooden boat. Katara had just arrived and walked toward them.

"Katara!" said Aang as he ran up to her. "Come on." The two boarded as the bout sailed through the crash onto the sand beach.

"Katara!" cried Tantor as she and Toph arrived but were too late.

"Great were late." said Toph. "I told you to asked for directions."

Toph got off of the elephant and to edge of the sandy beach.

"Fine!" she Yelled as she throw a rock "Leave, get out of here, you ingrate!"

Toph grabbed a lager rock and throw it into the air as it hit into the cashing waves.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." said Tantor. "I'm going to miss her."

"Oh." cried Toph as she turned and walked back into the jungle as Tantor followed.

Meanwhile the boat that Katara, Aang and the others had just arrived right beside the big metal ship and the group prepared to board.

"Katara you have no idea whats in store for you." explained Aang. "your going to see the whole world and so many people are going to wanna meet you."

"Ah yes." said Iroh as he climbed up the ladder. "King Bumi of the earth kingdom, prince Zuko of the fire nation, and princess Yue of the water tribe."

"I heard that she's really nice." said Aang.

"And Katara be with Aang?" asked Katara.

"Yeah." answered Aang as he turned and climbed up the ladder. Katara then frowned and looked back at the jungle land she once called home knowing she will always miss these lands and the gorillas who she once called her family. The wild girl then climbed up the ladder to the top where she jumped over the railing. Yet one on board she saw men loading cages and once she was seen the crept toward her. She also saw the crew tide up and they dragged Aang, Sokka and Iroh down to the lower quarters.

"Katara! cried Aang as a man pulled him down into the boat.

"AANG!" Katara cried.

Katara turned to the strange brute men who charged to catch her. Katara using he reflexes jumped into the air before any of the strangers could touch her and landed on the cages as others tried to get her trying to climb up the metal bar traps to get at her. The jungle girl then jumped up high on the bridge. She looked down all the man who storm into the one way up to get her. Katara then turned and saw a bunch of thugs reach the top of stairs and run toward her. Katara jumped up onto the roof and run as those who chased her try to climb up to the roof. The gorilla girl then leaped up and grabbed the iron armored chimney. and grabbed the top yet struggled to pull herself up. He feet in the brown shows slipped off the iron as her hand began to slip to the end of her fingers and then she fell. The wild girl fell onto a few wooden crates. Where two brute men waited for her. Having to had caught the jungle girl the two poachers dragged her back to the front of the ship.

"What is going on here?" Asked Ozie holding his katana.

"Ozie!" Katara cried.

Ozie looked down at the girl.

"Have we met?" Ozie asked acting as if he never seen this girl before . "You look familiar."

Ozie pointed his blade on her chin.

"Of course." he then said. "The ape girl."

"Ozie you-" Ozie then struck Katara across the face.

"I owe you my thanks Katara." he said. "Thanks to you I now know were you gorilla family is, and I may put them all in there cages.""And as for your leader, he shall fetch a handsome price after I am through with him."

Katara eyes widen her eyes hearing on what will happen to her family all because of her.

"Lock her up with her boyfriend and the others." ordered Ozie.

Katara became so full of rage the yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

he voice echoed through the jungle and the sharp ears of Tantor.

"Did you hear that?" the elephant asked Toph as the two came to a halt hearing the cry. "That sounded like Katara.""She sounds like shes in trouble."

"Who cares." said Toph having no heart in helping Katara."Maybe her boyfriend will save her.

Hearing that the worried elephant snapped and his anger took control.

"THATS IT!"he yelled and grabbed Toph with his trunk tightly wrapped around her. "I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, NOW KATARA IS IN WHO KNOWS WHAT DANGER AND I GOING TO RESCUE HER AND YOUR COMING WITH ME!"

Tantor set Toph on his back.

"Wow Tantor." said Toph. "What are you doing?"

"Pipe down!" demanded Tantor as he eyes thinned looking ahead. "And hold on."

The elephant then charged back to the beaches but little did he know that he went over the edge and that there was no ground under his giant feet a fell into the sea waters below.

"I feel so alive." he said.

"Tantor." said Toph. "Thats great for you because I'm going to kill you!"

Tanto then saw a bout approaching with Ozie and a few other poachers on board. Tantor dived under as the boat past over them. The elephant then surfaced and saw the passing boat moved into the jungle stream. The two friends then moved to the save their friend. Meanwhile Katara jumped from wall to wall of inside the ship. Aang, Iroh, Sokka and the crew and captain of the ship watched as the wild girl landed on a curved wall and then jumped onto the next wall slamming her fists down hard and then jumped to the caged roof. Her fingers slipped through the square as she slammed her bare feet hoping it could make some damage.

"Katara stop!" begged Aang. "Its no use."

"Katara then dropped to floor landing on all fours and ran up to the door slamming her fists like a furious silver back.

"Katara please." said Aang as he came up to her.

Katara turned to him faster then a blink of a eye showing her face of rage.

"Katara..." He said. "I'm so sorry, we never should have com-

"No Aang." Katara said not wanting to hear those words. "All this happened because of me, I put myself before my family, I betrayed them."

Katara eyes were shut tight as tears began to ran down her cheek. Aang bent down and wrapped his arms around the girl she loved most in the world.

"Now what?" asked Sokka "We're trapped in here and Ozie going to attack the gorillas, we have to get out of here."

"We can't." Said the captain. "Ozie locked us up tight, we'll need a miracle to get out of here."

"Those poor magnificent creatures." Said Iroh. "They'll be shivering in cages, what has our come to?!"

All of a sudden the ship tipped left as the friends slid down to the wall.

"What just happened?" asked Sokka curious .

Meanwhile outside of the ship a curtained elephant was climbing on board. Once Tantor had pulled himself up the boat tipped back sending Katara and the others slide to the right side f the Ship.

"Okay." said Sokka. "That was weird."

The was then noise of fighting on the upper deck.

"Do you hear that?" asked one of the crew members.

Meanwhile on the upper deck Tantor and Toph were fighting the poachers still on board. He swiped one over board with his trunk, kicked one approaching one with a spear with the back of his large rounded foot. Tantor then spotted the caged door of the below deck. He came up and yelled down.

"Katara!" he called.

"Tantor!" she called back.

Tantor put his trunk through the gaps of the caged door and pulled as hard as he could. The chain door then gave and came off as the elephant throw it over board.

"Katara!" Toph cried down as Tantor Leaned down his trunk. Katara, Aang and the others climbed up the elephants trunk.

"Katara." said Toph as she hugged her friend. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Tantors trunk wrapped around Toph as he brought her closer to his face.

"Sometimes you enbaress me." he said.

"Aang come on." said Sokka as he rushed to a uncurious poacher. "Lets tie these guys up."

"Right." said Aang who then turned to Katara who climbed over the edge and dived into the water below. Aang rushed and grabbed his staff that was leaning on a wall.

"Aang." said Iroh who Tantor was pulling up. "Where are you going?"

"To help save Kataras family." answered Aang as he banged to bottom tip of his staff on the deck that reviled his glider.

Aang ran and jumped off the edge of the boat as he glided toward the jungles. Katara had already reached shore and ran into the jungle taking off her mothers Kimono back to her loin cloth. The wild girl jumped into the trees and swung from branch to branch, vine to vine to get to the site of her family and stop Ozie.

(Hope you liked it)(please comment and tell me what you think)


	17. Katara's return

It was the time of night, Kerchek walked along in the dark of night as his family settled into their nest of leaves and vines. As he look around at his family he then turned to see Kala sitting near a tree feeling sad over her beloved daughter leaving to return to her own kind. The Alfa sighed seeing his mate in such sorrow. Kerchek then went up to the heartbroken mother.

"Kala?" he asked hoping she would respond.

But Kala didn't even turn to look at him. She didn't even speak.

Kerchek then moved away from her knowing that she needed time alone.

The silver back kept on till he came to a tree not too far from the nesting sight. He the sat down, He began to question weather he made the right choice in sending Katara away. Was it best for the family? Or was it not?

Kerchek then heard the sound of a stick breaking. He looked up and saw some of the bushes shake as if something was moving inside.

All of a sudden There was a bang of red flash of fire in the sky. The gorillas awakened by the the sound grunted in fear. Kerchek then heard noises in the bushes as out of the dark night charged the Poachers armed with spears and swordlike weapons. The sliced every plant in their way to get to the apes they hunted. Kerchek charged at the poachers in the sake of protecting his tribe, but a few of the poachers throw nets from above at the alfa got tangled up inside. The Poachers drove the other gorillas away. One of the younger one step onto a pile of leaves as suddenly a trap sprung into the air to make a small cage that lifted the infant high off the ground.

Katara ran as fast as she could on all fours. She past by the deep lake as the hippos surfaced after seeing the girls shadow zip by.

Three Gorillas tried to run far from the site but were caught in nets that sprung up from the ground.

The jungle queen swung past a herd of Elephants who saw her as well.

The poachers throw nets over the apes as they got strangled. Kala tried to run as fast as she could but was the caught by a rope that wrapped around her neck and pulled back tightly.

Katara past the home tree of baboons who followed the jungle queen as she past by.

Kala was pulled back by a couple of poachers trying to get her into a cage. The tugged hard and with one big fling Kala fell back into the metal cage as the bars of the door came down trapping her inside. Kerchek ripped from the rope nets and charged in attack. A couple of the hunters whipped ropes around his wrists as they held him back, pulling with all their strength. The Alfa then fell from all the force pulling him down. The poachers continued to pull on the ropes trying to keep the alfa from getting up. Kerchek struggling to get up then sees then sees a familiar man with long black hair and goatee holding a silver blade of the katana approaching him.

"Do you remember me beast?" he asked twirling his blade.

Kercek only glared angered by the mans presence. Ozie set his left foot on Kercheks chest.

"This one is better left stuffed." Ozie said as he rose his blade into the air preparing to stab the Alfas beating heart. Yet just when he was just about to deliver the final blow he is then stopped by a strange yelling sound.

"AAAAHHHHHH AAAAHHHH AAAAAHHHH!."

Kerchek remembering that sound looks to his left and out of the light blue mist Katara swung into the clearing with elephants and rhinos charging straight for the poachers.

Katara knocked Ozie away from her gorilla father and lets go of the vine. Ozie falls to the ground as Katara came up to Kerchek and with her sharp stone cuts the ropes that restrain him.

Mweanwhille the poachers run from the charging stampede. Ozie got back up, quickly grabbed his sword and ran from the charging animals.

Ozie ran toward a wall of plants but then runs back as Tantor with Sokka, Iroh and Toph riding him crashes through the plants and enter the fight.

Ozie jumped out of the way of the charging elephant. "Katara." he said surprise to set his eyes on her again. "You came back."

"I came home." she said.

One of the poachers then tries to stab her from behind but was suddenly knocked to the ground by Aang who strike him with his staff as he landed. Kerchek was even more surprise as he sees the three humans he saw before helping them. Aang nodded his head yes while looking at the alfa who smiled back. Meanwhile Ozies men in the mean time were being attack by the animals. Two men tried to escape from the fight but were then stopped for two leopards blocked there path and then pounced at them as they ran back the way they had came. Toph swung down on on a vine and knocked three poachers into a cage. Toph landed at the front door of the cage

"Thats how its done." she said.

As she turned she then is confronted by a poacher holding a spear in front of her. Yet he is then knocked in the back of his head by the end of Sokka's sword handle and plummets to the ground.

"Thats called Sokka stye." he said. "Learn it!"

Iroh and Tantor drives away the rest. Tantor grabbed one with his trunk.

"Fire!" ordered Iroh as the elephant shoots him into a cage with three others as Toph slammed the bar door down.

Katara cuts lose her gorilla family from the nets. Aang jumps high to to caged infants as he barged his staff in and pulled hard as the trap began to open. The infant crawled out of the trap and onto Aang as he pulled staff quickly as the trap shut again. Ozies sees all the gorillas being freed by Aang and that retched Jungle girl. He glares angrily then turns two of his men.

"You two." he said "Take what you can back to the boat."

The two lifted up the cage that prisoned Kala and headed to the river.

Aang who jumped down from the trees saw Kala being take away. The boy moved fast to save her. He jumped up and grabbed a vine. He swung toward the transporting caged and pushed it out of the hands of the two brutish men.

Aang let go and landed on his two feet holding his staff in attack formation. One of the brutes approached the boy pounding his fist into his hand. But was then stopped for he then saw in the branches above a pack of baboons who then leaped in attack as the poacher ran for his life. Aang ran up to the cage and sticked his staff inside and pulled hard. Katara arrived and tried to help Aang free her mother. The cage door finale have and opened. Kala climbed out as Katara and Aang helped her. Yet the moons light behind Aang turned darker. Aang turned and saw Ozie preparing to slash his blade at him.

"No!" cried Katara as she she shoved Aang out of the way. Ozie slashed his sword as the blade wounded Katara's shoulder.

"KATARA!" cried Aang.

Katara fell to the ground as she held her wound tightly as the hunter prpared to finish her. Kerchek saw this and charged with a roar. Ozie turned to the charging sliver back. Ozie twirled his sword and as Kerchek got close he stabbed the alfa.

(Sorry if you are very sensitive about this)

Katara was shocked as Kerchek fell to the ground near death. She then cries out as she pushes Ozie from her father.

Ozie pushes Katara off of him as he tried to stabbed the jungle girl. Katara jumped back and climbed up a large tree.

"You can't hide Ape girl." he said follower her up. "Once your gone, rounding up your ape family will be all too easy."

Aang ran after in the hopes of helping to one he loved and avenge Kerchek.


	18. The fight

Katara climbed up the vine, pulling herself with the pain of bloody scar from steal blade of Ozie on her right shoulder.

"Go on Katara!" Yelled Ozie who climbed after the wild girl. "I can use the challenge."

Ozie climbed up to a large branch and holds his sword at the ready. He looked all over as all in his sight was the navy blue light of the moon, tree branches and vines. The wild girl was no where to be seen. Yet from behind the evil poacher, Katara jumped hims Knocking the him down to a branch below as the two tackled each other. The two rolled down the tree branch as Ozie pinned her down. Katara kick him off of him as he nearly fell off the branch. Ozie looked back at the jungle girl as he pulled his hunting knife from his side quiver.

"I trusted you." said Katara. "But I was wrong."

"No." he said holding the knife at the ready. "I was, you truly are a animal."

Ozie slashed his knife as Katara ducked. Ozie tried to stab her but she jumped back from the poacher.

"Whats it like to be the hunted Katara of the apes." he asked continuing to slash his knife. Katara continue to dodge the blade. She was then hit in the face by Ozies fist. She fell onto the branch as the hunter pinned her down with his foot.

"You wanted to be a animal." said Ozie bending down and putting his hand on the girls scared shoulder. "NOW YOU DIE LIKE ONE!"

Ozie raised his knife up ready to end the life of Katara. But out of nowhere Aang knocks him back with his staff. Ozie fell and landed on a brach below. Ozie then looked up to see his Katana. As Aang jumped down to finish Ozie the poacher quickly grabbed his sword and slashed it. Aangs staff and Ozies steal bladed collided. The poacher kicked the boy back. Katara swung down and knocked Ozie back to the trunk as she grabbed his sword and held it to the throat of the villainous hunter. Ozie grinned evilly looking back at Katara glared back breathing heavily.

"Well?" he said. "Go ahead, prove your a savage."

Katara continue to glare, as much as he wanted to for what he did to Kerchek and trying to capture her adopted family she couldn't bring herself to do it. What would it prove?

Katara finally snapped and the blade ready to slice the hunters throat.

"KATARA NO!" cried Aang.

But Katara finally came to her scenes and lowered the sword.

"No." She said. "I'm not like you."

Ozie then lashed out. He grabbed his sword and kicked Katara back losing her grip on his sword.

"BIG MISTAKE!" He yelled as he swung his sword at the wild girl.

"No!" cried Aang as he jumped in front of Katara. Aang was knocked by the hit and fell off the branch and fell, screaming.

"AANG!" Cried Katara seeing him fall.

"Don't worry." said Ozie. "I'll reunite you with your boy friend."

Ozie slashed his blade as Katara jumped back into the vines behind her.

Aang fell onto vines as some broke as the boy hit them but all of a sudden he stopped. Aangs eyes flashed open and he looked down to see that he was caught by Tantor and Iroh. He sighed in relief having to be saved.

Meanwhile Ozie slashed through the vines trying to get to the wild girl.

"GET BACK HERE!" he demanded slashing through the vines. Katara continued to moved back till her back was up against a trees trunk.

Ozie slashed the vines separate him from Katara.

"Theres no escape now!" said Ozie as he stabbed the blade for Katara. The wild girl moved to the side. The poacher pulled his blade out of the trunk and tried to slash her but her arm was then tangled in a vine. Ozie yanked his hand out only to be tangled in more vines. He slashed at the brown vines to free himself. Katara saw that the vine Ozie was holding was beginning to break from a cut from the sword.

"Ozie!" she warned but the poacher continued to slash the vines. "Ozie no!"

The vine Ozie held finally gave and the evil hunter fell fast to the ground.

"OZIE!" Katara cried as she watched in horror.

Ozie screamed as he plummeted to the ground. His sword was the fist to hit the ground and Ozie slammed onto a trees large root, dead.

Katara climbed down the tree on one of the vines. she jumped down from the vine and saw Ozie's now deceased body. Aang came up to her and saw what happened to Ozie. He came to Katara who looked down in sorrow having to be unable to save him.

Katara looked up at Aang as the two hugged each other tightly.

One the two departed she looked over to see Kerchek.

( I hope you injoyed, sorry if you didn't like the death of Ozie, and the story is nearly completed, Please comment and review)


	19. A new leader

(Heres an early chapter, I'm hoping to finish this story Tomorrow, so I hope you injoy and my apologies for it being short .)

Kala stood by her dying mates side as she turned to see Katara walking up to them. Kala walked up to her as Katara hugged her mother tightly before coming to Kerchek.

"Katara." he said as he turned to her, his eyes barely opened.

"Father." Katara said as tears emerged from seeing him this way. "I'm sorry."

"No." said Kerchek as he set his hand on Katara cheek as Katara held it tightly. "I-I am sorry... you were always one of us... I- was blind... to not see it.""The family shall follow you now."

"Father... no." she begged holding his arm.

"Take care...of our family... my daughter." He said with the last air of his breath. With his final words Kerchek did and his hand slipped off of Katara and fell onto the ground he laid on. The family bowed their heads in sadness of losing a great leader. Aang, Sokka and Iroh did the same in respect of the silver back

Katara sobbed as she hugged her adopted father tightly.

"Father." said Katara as she carefully set Kercheks body down.

Katara turned over to her her mother, who just smiled and nodded her head yes. The wild girl looked back down at the Alfa Knowing that he handed the responsibility of leading and protecting the family to her. And so in his wish, Katara decided to accept the task handed her. Katara stood up on his knuckles like a alfa gorilla. She looked over the tribe she called her family as they all looked to her. Katara pounded her fist onto her chest declaring her dominoes as the new leader of the family. Katara walked out from the place they were attacked as the family followed her.

"Wait..." said Aang who tried to follow but was held back by Iroh.

"No Aang." he said.

"But...dose this mean?" asked Aang curiously.

"Yes." said Iroh closing his eyes tightly having to not want to tell him.

Aang looked down in sadness knowing that this meant, he had to leave Katara behind.

(Please review and tell me what you think.)


	20. One Family

The next day on the beach coast of the jungle Aang, Iroh and Sokka prepare to board the bout that would take them to the ship home to Ba Sing Se. Ozie's men were in chains and where being escorted to the ship by solders of Ba Sing Se. As Iroh and Sokka climbed into the bout the young teen turned and saw Aang staring into the jungle.

"Aang come on." He said. "Its time to go."

"Just wait." Said Aang turning back to his two friends. "She said she'll be here."

Aang turned back to the jungle and then saw Katara crawl like a gorilla out of the jungle bushes.

"Katara." he said running up to the jungle queen as she got her two feet.

"Aang." she said. "I have something to tell you before you go."

"So do I." said Aang. "You go first."

"Aang." she said. "I just wanted to thank you, for helping me save my family, I don't think I could have done it without you, and that... I'll miss you."

"Everything is going to be be smaller compared to this place." Said Aang frowning and looking down in sadness.

"It will." said Katara frown as well. She knows that Aang can't stay with her and that is what hurt her the most

"Come with me." begged Aang on the verge of tears.

"Aang I... I can't." Katara answered.

Aang began to sob a bit.

"I'm going to miss you, Katara." he said as the two hugged for the last moment together.

The two departed and Aang walked toward the bout and climbed in.

The bout then sailed through the tides toward the ship.

"Goodbye Katara." called Iroh waving goodbye to the jungle queen. "Goodbye, I will miss that girl."

"I can't wait to get back to Ba Sing Se." said Sokka as Iroh sat back down. "Can't wait to lay in a comfy bed."

"Ah and to have some green tea after so long." Said Iroh. "Right Aang?"

The two looked back at Aang who just looked back in sadness at the beaches where Katara looked back at him.

"Aang?" asked Iroh.

But the boy just turned around but did not respond.

"Don't worry Aang." said Sokka putting his arm around his Aangs shoulder. "Theres plenty of fish in the sea."

Aang just pushed Sokka's arm off his shoulder not wanting to hear those words.

"Aang?" asked Iroh.

Aang then finally spoke up.

"Guys." he said with a frown. "I... I don't want to leave anymore I... I love her and..."

"Aang." said Iroh. "Perhaps its best that you stay."

"But... I can't." said Aang. "My place is with you guys and..."

"Aang." said Iroh. "Don't you want to be with her."

"More then anything." answered Aang.

"Then go." said Iroh. "We won't stop you."

Aang looked back at Katara who then turned back to thee jungle.

"Katara." He cried as his staff transformed into a glider and jumped into the air gliding back to shore. Katara heard Aang and turned to see him gliding toward her. Aang droped down from the air into the shallow water.

"Katara." He said running up to her but Accidentally tripped and fell onto Katara.

"Aang." she said ass the two got up. "I thought you..."

"No." Said Aang. "Katara,I want nothing more then to be with you.""I love you Katara."

Katara smiled at the news of the one she loved now staying with her.

"Aang." she said back. "I love you, too."

The two smiled at each other happy that they were going to be together.

"Uh..." said Aang looking behind Katara with an embarrassed expression.

Katara looked back to see her family aswell as Tantor. All happy for her. Katara tugged two times on Aangs arms wanting show him her family.

Iroh and Sokka watched as Aang became apart of the trib of gorillas.

"He looks so happy." said Sokka.

"He sure dose." Said Iroh. "Wait."

"What?" asked Sokka curiously.

"What are we doing?" asked Iroh as he moved back to the captain who was rowing. "Captain, tell them you never found us."

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka.

"We're going back." answered Iroh.

"What?" asked Sokka. "No way."

"Lets go." said Iroh as he grabbed Iroh and throw him off the bout into the water as he jumped in after him.

Meanwhile Katara lead Aang to her mother who came up to the two lovers. Kala took Aangs hand and smiled at him as he did the same back. The family then surrounded the new member as he looked back at Katara and them back at them. Aang then spoke in ape language. "Aang stays with Katara."

The gorillas jumped up and down cheerfully hearing Aang words. Katara climbed onto Tantors back. Aang jumped on after her.

**Put your faith in what you most belived in.**

**Two worlds one Family.**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide.**

**To guide these lands we see.**

The two lovers are then seen surfing the trees. Aang now wearing a brown loincloth laughed cheerfully as he jumped and glided to the next branch. Katara jumped and swung on a vine catching up to Aang. The two landed on another large branch together.

Kala watched as the two tree surf. She smiled at the site of her daughter with the one she loved. Aang and Katara slid past Iroh and Sokka who were swinging on vines. But Sokka then hit tree. They came across Toph who tree surfed herself but then lost her balance and fell off the large branch. The two then jumped off the branch and into the trunk of Tantor who then throw them higher up. The king and queen of the jungle swung on a vine and landed on a branch and stood on the edge overlooking the view of the jungle land they ruled.

**Put your fate in what you most believe in.**

**Two worlds, one family.**

Katara yelled out over her jungle kingdom. "AAAAHHHHH AAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHH."

Katara after doing her call then turned to Aang who turned to her and the two kissed each other as a new life began for the two.

THE END

(This concludes the final chapter of Katara, I hope you injoyed and a thank you for Cloudminded013 and Rikusgirl19 for their support for this story ;))(Though I have bad news for the disney sequel fans, I have a really big hatred of Disney sequels, so there will be no sequel. I'm sorry but I just don't like any of them) (So thank you all for the Support and keep an eye out for more of my stories.)


End file.
